Mi vida contigo
by Lady of pain
Summary: En los pensamientos de Akane pasan muchas cosas, despues de pensar tanto llego a una conclusion cual es?


Yo no se como llegue a este punto, yo la gran Akane Tendo, sufriendo por un chico. Que tiempos aquellos cuando odiaba a los hombres que me negaba a enamorarme, cuando fue que llegaste a entrar en mi corazón. A estar tan dentro que me duele solo el hecho de pensar en olvidarte, si olvidarte, el quererte me hace daño, quererte me hace sufrir tanto, los insultos, tus entrometidas "prometidas" verlas encima de ti abrazándote tocándote ¡tocándote! Como odio ver que te toquen, que toquen lo que es mío, si por que eres mío, yo soy tu prometida yo debería ser la única que debería tener ese derecho abrazarte, besarte y decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

Solo escuchar tu voz hace que sonría, verte hace que mi cuerpo brinque de emoción, verte sonreír me causa escalofríos pero cuando esa sonrisa esta dedicada a mi solo para mi haces que mi cuerpo se derrita, pero ni pensar en tocarte, en abrazarte no se que pasaría conmigo, no se si en esos momentos podría controlar mi cuerpo, que pasaría si me animara a abrazarte como tantas veces lo eh deseado y te besara yo se que me rechazarías y eso seria doloroso y humillante. Que la persona a la que más quiero me haga a un lado y me insulte.

Pero…yo se que me quieres no, no me quieres me amas aunque lo niegues aunque no podía abrir los ojos te escuche claramente esa voz dijiste "Te amo" y ahora lo niegas pero… yo también te amo, si es difícil decírtelo de frente y mas por que tu lo niegas toda relación conmigo pero con todo lo bueno y lo malo con todo y tu maldición. Que no quedo claro que te amo cuando decidí casarme contigo no te dije exactamente que te amaba pero creo que deberías haber reaccionado Saotome no me casaría con alguien a quien no amo.

Creo que esa maldición te resta confianza, la maldición que tanto odias pero no creas que por convertirte en una chica dejas de ser un hombre un gran hombre el hombre al que amo.

Me enfurece verte con esas encima de ti me hierve la sangre y siempre termino golpeándote aunque no debería, bueno, dices no querer nada con ellas pero no haces nada por quitarlas de encima de ti, tal vez debería hacerles frente y exigirles que se quiten de encima pero creo que solo ganaría peleas diarias por eso no lo quiero hacer, además creo que tu debes de elegir con quieres estar y yo no te obligarte a nada.

Hay Ranma si tan solo admitieras que me quieres todo seria diferente desde aquella boda fallida es lo que mas eh deseado que te sinceres conmigo ya tenemos 18 y no ha pasado nada pronto nos graduaremos y nos aremos cargo del Dojo me gustaría que nos casáramos para hacernos cargo del el juntos pero ya no me hago ilusiones tu mismo lo dices jamás estarás con una mujer poco atractiva como yo pero por que dices eso Ranma si tengo muchos pretendientes que dicen amarme, si fuera fea no creo que nadie me siguiera, ellos dicen que me aman pero tu eres el único que me protege me siento tan segura entre tus brazos esos brazos que me protegen y me hacen sentir en otro mundo, creo que ahora solo trato de estar en peligro para que me rescates para que me abrases aunque sea un momento lo mas cerca que estaré de ti solo como una damisela en peligro, como llegue a esto antes derrotaba a todos esos hombres en la entrada de la escuela y ahora me eh vuelto tan dependiente de ti. Pero no mas me niego a ser débil debo entrenar mas, debo estar preparada para todo como representante del dojo y seré la mejor lo juro.

En cuanto a ti Ranma tratare ser la mejor de las prometidas, ¡ya se cocinar! Si sabia que esos cursos de cocina extrema me ayudarían sabia que podrían controlar mi fuerza con la cocina. Y cuando tus prometidas te abrasen no me enfureceré solo tomare aire y te arrastrare lejos de ella no me enojare contigo pero te protegeré de esas tres. No estaré mas en peligro si quiero un abrazo solo te lo daré sin más.

-Eh que pasa, ¡a si Kasumi en seguida bajo!-

Bueno basta de tanto pensar es hora de cenar, hay con cuidado Akane ¿quien dejo una pesa en las escaleras?

¡Ranma! que dices?

-No soy ninguna tonta yo no deje esa pesa ahí además no me caí-

Solo molestándome Ranma. Creo que tengo una mejor idea, ah que lindo se siente abrazarte, eh me correspondes el abrazo no me quiero separar de ti pero tenemos que ir a cenar me separo de ti y me nace darte un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ah como dices Ranma que por que hice eso.

- Que una no puede hacer eso con su prometido-

Si no puedo evitar sonreír, esa es la reacción que esperaba te quedaste helado y todo rojo si creo que esta es la mejor manera, para que lo nuestro cambie.


End file.
